The Suffering That Binds Us
by SUBJECT-XVI
Summary: Everybody hurts some way, some how. This is a fact of life. Nothing can change it. Well Almost Nothing. FemNaru Lesbian harem Naruto
1. Chapter 1

Suffering That Binds Us CH. 1**: Prologue**

**SUBJECT-XVI: I have returned! Hi-ho people this is SUBJECT-XVI back and ready with my newest fanfiction!**

**SUBJECT-XVI: and before you ask no! I will not be discontinuing any of my other ones. (Although I am currently hitting some pretty heavy writers block in The Adventures of Eve and The Witcher. But never fear I'll get back to them as soon as possible!**

**SUBJECT-XVI: this is a Fem-Naruto fanfiction. Yeah I know that is wrong on so many levels but if you want to be a dickwad and complain I have plenty of lawyers ready to take your calls!**

***Lawyers appear in a swirl of flames***

**SUBJECT-XVI: did I mention that I have them on contract from hell?**

**SUBJECT-XVI: anyway this story takes place in the sort of normal way for Naruka (That's naruto's new name) she will be super smart and all that good shit. As rule this will be a Yuri fanfic but I will be willing to introduce any male OC's that are sent in. I just find it weird for naruka to be hooking up with any of the male characters from the original show. She will have her own harem people so good on ya! Voting Harem members shall remain open until March I say otherwise so start voting!**

This story is about Naruka (Naruto) as she struggles with the daily battles that she must over come in order to survive each day in the Shinobi world. Bi-harem's will be involved so don't bitch. Rated M for intense and eventual Gore, Lemons, gore, lemons, language, and even more lemons.

**(STORY START! 4yr. after Kyuubi! 3****RD**** PERSON POV!)**

"THERE SHE IS! GET HER! KILL THE DEMON! SHE'S THE REASON THE YONDAIME IS DEAD! GET HER!" someone shouted as a mob chased after a small four-year-old little girl. Barely clothed, malnourished, and frightened little girl… It was her birthday…

Running down a blind alley the young girl tried desperately to escape her pursuers, already showing signs of being injured Kunai's, senbon needles, and kitchen knives sticking out of her small frame. Blood soaking the once yellow sunflower dress. Cuts and scraps torn into her flesh exposed to the night air.

Even though it was obvious that the child was tired she kept running on pure will alone. Turning down the next alley she realized all too late that it was a dead end.

"NO!" she cried in fear turning around in hopes of escaping back to the way she came. It was too late… her pursuers already clogging the entrance. "Why? Why are you doing this to me!" she cried in fear backing herself into a corner. "I didn't do anything wrong! I just wanted to buy so food!" she yelled pitifully tears streaming down her cheeks. "Please! I sorry for whatever I did wrong! Please forgive me!" she screamed as the crowed descended upon her knives flashing and jutsu raining down on her from the few ninja in the mob. "I'm sorry! I'M SORRY!" the screams of the little girl were heard from within the midst of the mob. Her name is Naruka Uzimaki and this is what is supposed to be one of the happiest days of her life.

**(5 hours later)**

A small group of Anbu appeared at the end of the alley.

"Looks like whatever was going on here broke up already!" stated one of them irritably. "What the hell is that smell?"

"Ignore it for now!" the leader grunted scanning the alley. "Come on! There's nothing here—. Wait! What was that?"

Moving towards the back of the alley the Anbu witnessed a sight worse then anything ever seen during the Shinobi wars.

At the end was a small figure maybe around four years old. A girl if what was left of the dress was any indication… That was all that the Anbu were able to tell. The body had been beaten well past the point of disfigurement. Large gashes littered the body exposing the insides of the once little girl. Blood bathed the walls and the area around the body. And perhaps piss as well. Kunias and other odds and bits still sticking out of it as blood still somehow managed to pour out of the poor disfigured mound of flesh. Slowly quivering as it tried to knit itself back together.

Kneeling down. The commander went bless the pour child off into the next life. When she screamed in pain as he touched one of the open wounds. "I'm so sorry! For whatever I did to deserve this!" came the hoarse cry. "Just please don't hurt me no more. No more!" the shocked Anbu knelt down next to her as she started to cry out that she was sorry.

"Shh… shh… it's alright now little Naruka… it's alright!" he whispered as he used a sleep dart to but the child in a deep sleep. "What strength to suffer through all that and stay awake. And all she does is cry for forgiveness for something that she has no knowledge about." He said small tears falling out from underneath his dog mask, his silver white hair seeming to droop with his sadness.

"Do you know who this is captain?" an eagle masked Anbu asked what little skin was visible on her was slightly green.

"Yes…" he sad sorrowfully "Her name is Naruka Uzimaki. And this is how this village treats its heroes…" he said not needing to say more as the rest of the Anbu instantly recognized her name. Most realizing why she had been beaten in such a manner… it was her birthday… "Let's hurry up and take her to the Hokage! Even the fox is going to need help restoring her this time!"

**(TIME SKIP! THAT NIGHT)**

"I want for you to find whoever did this." The elderly Hokage said looking down at the heavily bandaged figure next to him. "Hunt them down and make them vanish. I don't care whom it was that did this. Go! Do as I say!"

"Hai Hokage-sama!" the dog-masked Anbu leader said saluting.

"Oh and Kakashi? No quarter is to be given." The Hokage said giving the Anbu a significant look.

In a swirl of leaves the Anbu disappeared gleefully to in-act revenge on the bastards who did this to such an innocent little girl. Not that she would ever know about it. But still…

"Oh… Naruka-chan how sorry I am that you have to be treated in such a way. How I wish that it were not so…" sighing the Hokage got up and left the little girl and the masked female Anbu alone.

"Anko-chan?" the Hokage said before he left. "Keep her safe…"

Nodding even though he was now gone. Anko then got up and moved from her shadowed corner and lightly kissed the sleeping child on the cheek.

"Stay strong little one… the sun will shine eventually and all will be fine…" Anko whispered letting some of the soft side that few ever saw show as she cried silently for the little girl.

"Hai!" came the unconscious reply. Though she would perhaps never know, her words strengthening the resolve of the broken child anew.

"Stay strong…"

**(STORY END!)**

**SUBJECT-XVI: wow! That was intense! Well! That's one down! Next chapter will be up soon! Along with more OC madness that I'm somewhat known for!**

**SUBJECT-XVI: GOOD BYE! AND REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

Suffering That Binds Us CH. 2**:** **What You Got Bitches!**

**SUBJECT-XVI: HI everyone your favorite author is back and I'm here with more of my, oh soooooo adorable madness that you all love and enjoy! If you don't like it you can always go fuck yourself!**

**Eve: Greeeeaaat! These new meds they're having him take are making him Bipolar. This is going to be fun!**

**Hope: Shhh! Don't encourage him!**

**SUBJECT-XVI: TOO LATE! MUHAHAHAHAH!**

**SUBJECT-XVI: Now that I have all of you are questioning my mental stability… LET'S GET STARTED!**

***Lawyer From Hell Appears with letter of complaint*******

**SUBJECT-XVI: What is this shit? Complaint for not enough lawsuits! I'll show you a lawsuit!**

***LFH is sent flying nuclear explosion appears in the distance***

**SUBJECT-XVI: Lawsuit my ass.**

**SUBJECT-XVI: Now that the pleasantries are done…**

**Eve: what pleasantries!**

**SUBJECT-XVI: Anyway Let's Get Started!**

**SUBJECT-XVI: I OWN NOTHING BUT THE STORE LINE IN WHICH THIS AU TAKES PLACE!**

This story is about Naruka (Naruto) as she struggles with the daily battles that she must over come in order to survive each day in the Shinobi world. Bi-harem's will be involved so don't bitch. Rated M for intense and eventual Gore, Lemons, gore, lemons, language, and even more lemons.

"**Demon/summon talking/thinking"**

"Radio/Character talking/thinking"

**WARNING FORCED LEMON TAKES PLACE AT THE BEGINNING OF THIS CHAPTER AVOID IF YOU DON'T WANT TO READ NARUKA BEING RAPED!**

**(STORY START! 2YR. LATER! 1****ST**** PERSON POV!)**

"**Breath kit… yes that's right just like I taught you!" **the voice of my "prisoner" told me calmly as the bastard came closer roughly yanking on his dick. I had to suppress my sudden urge to beat the shit out of him and break my carefully constructed mask of the scared little girl act. "Fuck"

"**I know but we don't want you to break cover now do we kit?"**

"I hate you, ya damned bitch!" I just heard Kiki (Turns out that is the Kyuubi no Kitsunes' real name) giggled in reply.

"**Okay here he comes make sure to scream really loudly like he's actually raping you otherwise he'll know he's been duped. Oh! And don't forget to beg!"**

"Yeah whatever…"

Facing the fuck-tart I forced tears to stream down my face as I started to cry and shake fearfully in my corner of the alley.

"Please! No! Don't do this! Please!" I pleaded while mentally sneering in disgust at the slimy piece of shit in front of me.

"Yeah that's right you demon bitch! Cry like the dog that you are!" he sneered and forcefully ripped away my skirt and then my panties. "When I'm done with you your going to wish I'd just killed you. You are going to be begging me for it."

"Please no!" I screamed as he slammed his dick into my cunt. Or at least he would have if it weren't for the fact that I was wearing a small device that the Kyuubi made up that kept that from happening. It was a small wooden U shaped thingy with seals inside that sent whatever (That wasn't my own DNA) it touched into a small fleshy pocket dimension that would trick any would be rapist into thinking that he (or she) was raping me. The reality being that all they were fucking is quite literally air. All I needed to do was pretend that I was actually being raped. Quite easy when the number one of all times super pervert was living inside your head.

Screaming in pain and fear. I cried and trashed around under the, would be rapist. Letting it seem as if I was really being hurt. Finally after 5 minutes of faking my rape the Anbu arrived (Along with the Hokage) to see what the commotion was about. Suffice is to say that there wasn't much left of him.

"Oh my god! Naruka! Are you okay!" my jiji cried as he pulled me into a deep hug.

Part of me wanted to answer "No I was just raped!" but I just cried into his shoulder instead. He really didn't need an answer anyway he knew about my protection already.

**HOKAGE'S POV 3****RD**** PERSON)**

I "Comforted" my adopted granddaughter. We both of course knew that it was all pretenses but I could not stop the fear and rage I felt over her attempted rape. This last act of violence was the straw that broke the camels back. I was going to put her into Ninja School. She'd already shown some promise in the already numerous pranking of high security location (Namely the Uchiha, and Hyuga Manors). The civilian console requesting her death he could deal with. But raping a six-year-old girl? He was pretty sure that, that is something not even Kami could easily forgive.

"Come on Naru-chan let's go get you cleaned up and I will take you to get some ramen."

"YAY! I get to have ramen-Chan with jiji!" the little girl shouted as he used a shushin to get them to her apartment fast. Then chuckled in amusement as she speed to get fixed up.

How horrible it is that such a small and bright little girl has to go through such hardships at such a young age?

The Hokage thought to himself. Remembering all the times that Naruka had been brought to him beaten and battered. He particularly remembered that time two years ago when they found her after a particularly nasty mob beating. It was a wonder that she was alive… probably thanks to her "Tennant" no doubt.

"Okay Jiji! I'm ready!" Naruka shouted running into the room looking excited. "Let's go get some ramen-chan!"

How sad…

**(POV SWITCHED NARUKA'S POV 1****ST**** PERSON TIME SKIP ONE MONTH!)**

The classroom was far from quite as I heard the other students running and yelling about (Though two particularly loud voices were argue about seating next to some one **(Guess who?)**) I could hear the teacher yelling for the students to quite down. Not that it was doing much good.

"**I SAID SHUT UP!"** the teacher suddenly screamed in a demonic voice that caused quite a few of the kids inside to start crying.

Turning to my jiji (Who was standing right next to me).

"I'm going to hate my class," I told him solemnly.

He just chuckled and patted me on the head and said that was likely.

After hours of arguing with him I finally got him to enter me into Ninja school (Though knowing him he probably fucked up on my gender or something) and today I started with a pat to my back I entered the classroom when I was called in.

"And today I would like to introduce our newest class mate Uzimaki Naruto!" the teacher proclaimed.

Dear God it was worst then I thought!

And so began six years of playing stupid and annoyances.

FUCKING HELL!

**(STORY END!)**

**SUBJECT-XVI: AND THAT'S THE END YA DUMB BITCHES! GOOD BYE! GOOD LUCK! AND REVIEW! IF I DON'T GET SOME I WILL STOP WRITING THIS FANFICTION!**


	3. Chapter 3

Suffering That Binds Us CH. 3**: Hell In A Hand Basket**

**SUBJECT-XVI: Yo peeples! I be back and this time and I'm fucking dressed in black! Yes incredibly bad pun… if it was! I am seriously wearing a black jacket. Any way.**

**SUBJECT-XVI: Just for clarity. By the time that Naruka was entered into the academy she was already wearing the famous. "I'm an idiot please kill me now" out fit. This time it was intentional. Okay got it? Let's ROCK!**

**SUBJECT-XVI: I OWN NOTHING BUT THE STORE LINE IN WHICH THIS AU TAKES PLACE!**

This story is about Naruka (Naruto) as she struggles with the daily battles that she must over come in order to survive each day in the Shinobi world. Bi-harem's will be involved so don't bitch. Rated M for intense and eventual Gore, Lemons, gore, lemons, language, and even more lemons.

"**Demon/summon talking/thinking"**

"Radio/Character talking/thinking"

**(STORY START! Naruka's POV 1****st**** PERSON 6yr. Later)**

"FINALLY! I'M ALMOST FREE FROM THIS HAPPY FUCK FARM! THEN I CAN SHOW MY REAL POWER! MUWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA!" I mentally shouted as I stared dully at the front of the class. I was probably going to get stuck on the same team as the emo dunce considering I got dead last.

"**Kit must you yell this early in the morning? I have to sleep to you know!"**

"You are a bazillion year old fox demon with a god complex and a shit load of chakra! I highly doubt you need to sleep that often even when you had a body you lazy bitch!" I mentally shouted at her.

"**Che fine! Just not so loud!" **she said grumbling

"And now for the exams!" Iruka sensei shouted happily and started calling in student into the exam room.

When it finally became my turn (after hours of waiting and listening to Ino and Sakura's constant shouting of contests' about who loved Sasuke more) I was ready to burst.

"Hopefully they don't have me do a Bunshin…" I thought despairingly. For whatever reason I couldn't do a simple one. Butt fuck.

**(TIME SKIP TWENTY MINUTES!)**

"Fucking unbelievable! I did everything right! And I still couldn't do a fucking Bunshin. I did everything the way the fucking books say!" I shouted in frustration not far from the academy. I'd failed the exams all because I couldn't do one fucking Bushin! Was it my fault that I had ridiculous amounts of chakra! NO!

"HEY! Naruto!" Mizuki shouted coming up from behind me. "How about I give you the make up exam," he said slyly.

"Make up exams!" I said excitedly "What do I have to do!" I said trying to keep my famine reactions under wraps. Everyone still thinks I'm a boy after all…

"Oh nothing much… just get this scroll hidden in the Hokages office behind his chair without anyone seeing you." He said with a proud smile. Here's a map of where you have to meet me with it! See you tonight!" and with that he went up in a puff of smoke.

"**What a sleaze bag… got everything ready?"** Kiki asked

"Who do you think your talking to?" I replied "After over 2thousand pranks in the last six years under my belt you'd think that you would at least have a bit more confidence in me. Gosh!" **(INSERT NAPOLION DINOMITE)**

"**Okay fine whatever. Just don't get us killed!"** she grumbled.

"Yes kaa-san," (Mother) "I will do my best."

**(TIME SKIP THAT NIGHT)**

"BORING, BORING, BORING, BORING, BORING! OH! NOT BORING!" I shouted as I finally found an actually pretty exciting jutsu. Getting the scroll had been ridiculously easy. All that I had to do was exercise my greatest (And by far most degrading and embarrassing jutsu that I have ever created) jutsu! My SEXY NO JUTSU! Which allowed me to transform into a valuemscious (Not to mention naked) blond hotty that acquired some 'assets' that I'd yet to gain the advantage of having. Now all I was doing was looking for a jutsu (After I copied the entire bloody forbidden scroll onto another) that was at least kinda sort flashy (I like flashy).

The Rōmaji Fūka Hōin no jutsu (Fire seal technique) now that sounded fun I also chose the Kage Bunshin because that sounded like a Bunshin I could actually use. I seriously was getting tired of my Bunshins dying on me. This one was supposed to take up a lot of chakra but I wasn't worried with my ungodly reserves who would be?

All in all it probably took me around oh maybe a minute at most to master the techniques and I was looking through the book when I felt someone else's chakra signature. Quickly laying down some firetraps I waited and was thoroughly surprised when Iruka hopped into the clearing.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING!" he screamed and bashed me on the head. Demons' head no jutsu in full effect.

"OW! WHAT THE HELL IS THAT FOR? THAT FUCKING HURT!" I yelled back

Calming down he turned to me though he still looked peeved he was a bit more controlled.

"Why did you attack the Hokage and steal that scroll? And where the hell did you learn an A rank jutsu!" he demanded.

I burst out laughing and said still gasping. "Is that what he told you I hit him with! (Gasp) an A rank (giggle) jutsu?" I snorted and then made a face. "I didn't learn it… I made it!" he announced and he gapped at me shell-shocked. "It is the ultimate weapon against PERVERTS!" I crowed victoriously

After a couple of second he recomposed himself, he nearly died of laughter when I told him what it was. He demanded to know why I stole the scroll.

"Why so I can become a Ninja!" I yelled happily. "Mizuki sensei said that if I could get it without being caught then I would become a Ninja! And I'm pretty sure I passed!"

"Oh you passed alright! And now you get to die!" Mizuki shouted launching himself out of a tree throwing a couple of Fūma Shuriken at us. Acting quickly I pushed us both out of the way and pop up into a classic (If poorly held) standard academy defense position.

"Mizuki… You lied to me didn't you…" I said sadly.

"Of course I did you filthy little demon!" I said laughing condescendingly. "And you want to know why you're a demon!?"

"Mizuki NO!" Iruka shouted and charged his once friend.

"IT'S BECAUSE THE KYUUBI NO KITSUNE IS SEALED WITHIN YOU!" he shouted and cackled as he slammed Iruka into a tree. "WHAT DO YOU SAY TO THAT BITCH!"

**(STORY END!)**

**SUBJECT-XVI: AND THAT'S THE END YA DUMB BITCHES! GOOD BYE! GOOD LUCK! AND REVIEW! IF I DON'T GET SOME I WILL STOP WRITING THIS FANFICTION!**

**SUBJECT-XVI: And yes I love cliffhangers! Until next time GOOD BYE!**


	4. Chapter 4

Suffering That Binds Us CH. 4**: Beating Down the Sleaze Bag**

**SUBJECT-XVI: Hi everybody sorry I was a bastard last chapter and its ending sucked but I was rushed!**

**SUBJECT-XVI: Okay let's get to work! And if any of you are wondering why my OC's aren't really in this fanfic is because they're busy working on a solution for my writer's block!**

***Hears the sound of slave labor in the background***

**SUBJECT-XVI: ANYWAY!**

**SUBJECT-XVI: I OWN NOTHING BUT THE STORE LINE IN WHICH THIS AU TAKES PLACE!**

This story is about Naruka (Naruto) as she struggles with the daily battles that she must over come in order to survive each day in the Shinobi world. Bi-harem's will be involved so don't bitch. Rated M for intense and eventual Gore, Lemons, gore, lemons, language, and even more lemons.

"**Demon/summon talking/thinking"**

"Radio/Character talking/thinking"

**(STORY START! Naruka's POV 1****st****)**

**LAST TIME INTRO!**

"Mizuki NO!" Iruka shouted and charged his once friend.

"IT'S BECAUSE THE KYUUBI NO KITSUNE IS SEALED WITHIN YOU!" he shouted and cackled as he slammed Iruka into a tree. "WHAT DO YOU SAY TO THAT BITCH!"

I made a face and then laughed outright at him.

"Oh is that it? That's your big trump card?" I said between giggles. "Bitch please! I've known about her for like…" I began counting with my fingers. "Uh like ever!" he was gob smacked and stared for a couple of second.

"T-that doesn't matter! I'M STILL GOING TO KILL YOU BITCH!" he yelled as he charged kunai in hand.

"KAGE BUNSHIN NO KUTSU!" I yelled and summoned twenty-five hundred or so clones who immediately started to pound on Mizuki.

Half way into Mizuki's beat down Iruka woke up (Thanks to my gentle prodding)

"Aw what-what's going on here!" he demanded

"Oooh nothing much!" I said hanging up side down from the tree Iruka-sensei was under. "I'm just enjoying the show! Popcorn?" I asked and handed him down a spare bucket of popcorn I had stored in a scroll.

"Where did you-? Oh never mind!"

By the time my clone's were down with Mr. sleazy he looked like someone had thrown him through the wringer a couple time's and he was most obviously knocked out as the were large bruises all over his body. With a quick hand motion I dismissed my clones and walked for ward a couple of steps before collapsing. Operating that many at the same time was exhausting! Maybe I won't do so many next time…

I felt something put on my head as I struggled to get up and was surprised when I saw a Hitai-ate there!

Looking up I saw Iruka standing there smiling.

"Here you go Naruto!" he said softly. "I think you more then deserve this for beating Mizuki. Here! Let's get you on your feet!"

Once I finished standing he went over and hog-tied Mr. Sleazy and we both took him back to the Hokage!

**(STORY END!)**

**SUBJECT-XVI: AND THAT'S THE END! SORRY FOR IT BEING SOOOOOOO SHORT BUT IT HAD TO BE DONE! SEE YA'LL NEXT TIME! GOODBYE! REVIEW! AND DON'T DIE!**

***TIGER ROARS IN CHALLENGE*******


	5. Chapter 5

Suffering That Binds Us CH. 5**: The First p.1**

**SUBJECT-XVI: Yolo! I'm back at you with a brand new episode of **Suffering That Binds Us**! Don't bitch! Anyway here we go! I OWN NOTHING!**

This story is about Naruka (Naruto) as she struggles with the daily battles that she must over come in order to survive each day in the Shinobi world. Bi-harem's will be involved so don't bitch. Rated M for intense and eventual Gore, Lemons, gore, lemons, language, and even more lemons.

"**Demon/summon talking/thinking"**

"Radio/Character talking/thinking"

**(STORY START! Naruka's POV 1****st****)**

'Ugh! I can't believe I got stuck on the same team as the Pink banshee and the Emonical Retard! I blame you Kiki!'

"**ME? What did I do!?"**

'I DON'T KNOW BUT IT WAS SOMETHING!'

"**Great… Your on you period aren't you!"** Kiki stated knowingly

'NO! Maybe… I DON'T KNOW!'

"**Yep your on your period!"**

'FUCK YOU!'

"**Finished?"**

'Yes'

"**Good! I'm bored why don't we leave a surprise for your sensei considering he's already two hours late?"**

'Couldn't have agreed more!' I thought gleefully as I started to set an extremely elaborate trap for our sensei.

First it was a standard spring trap then it evolved into a blast charge trap until it finally evolved into one of the masterpieces that I'm feared around the village for pulling. Its end product would be a very pretty Jounin…

Three hours pasted the time he was supposed to be here our sensei poked his spiky white head through the door.

"Yo!" he said and opened it fully. And immediately jumped to avoid the Kunai's and net traps. But in the process tripped my Neon pink paint glitter cannon that went off with a BOOM!

When the pink sparkle settled to the ground it revealed our sensei in a super short miniskirt dress that showed off his tighty whities, and was now the proud owner of bright pink hair that sparkled in the light.

"My first impression of you all is…" he paused for dramatic effect. "I HATE YOU ALL!" he shouted and then informed us to meet him on the roof in ten minutes.

When we got to the roof the first thing we saw was our new sensei desperately trying to get the dress off. And failing miserably… I fixed it so that it was glued on with super sticky iron hold super glue! This stuff is sooooo strong that it can seal a damn and won't come off unless you use a particularly hard to find dissolvent.

'Hehe… I am good or am I good! I can't wait until he takes a look at that perverted novel he always carries with him' I thought as I tried to keep a sadistic grin off my face. I studied each and every one of my potential sensei's.

Finally giving up our sensei stared down at the dress glumly before looking up and glaring at us.

"Likes, dislikes, hobbies, dreams GO!" he yelled still obviously pissed off. "You start Pinky!"

"OH! Ah… why don't you start sensei… that way we know how it's done…" Sakura asked doing a very Hinata like embarrassment pose…

Sighing our sensei glare before stating. "My name is Hitaki Kakashi I have many likes and a few dislikes, I have some hobbies that I won't tell you about and my dream? Haven't thought about it…" he said eyes glazing over a bit.

"PULEEEAAZZZZZE!" I exclaimed and used a henge to look like my sensei.

"My name is Hitaki Kakashi I like sweet and sour fruits, reading porn, staring and staring at Kurenai-sensei's ass. I dislike avengers and people who annoy me. My hobbies are reading porn and staring at women's Asses. My dream is to pass on my bad habit of giving lame excuses for being late all the time!" I exclaimed before changing back to my normal look.

"How did! Oh fuck it! I'll find out later!" he huffed "Go pinky!"

"Hi my name is Haruno Sakura my likes are (glances at Sasuke Squeal) my dislikes are Naruto-Baka and Ino-pig. My dreams are… (Glances at Sasuke Squeal) and my hobbies are fantasizing about (glances at Sasuke Squeal)."

'Oh great! She's worse then I thought!'

"Okaaaay! You Mr. stick up the ass! Your up!"

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke I have no likes or dislike and I have no dreams only and ambition to kill a certain someone. My hobbies are something I won't tell you."

Adopting a Sasuke henge I stated. "My likes are thinking of killing my older brother, my dislikes are fangirls and anyone else who interrupts my planning on how to kill my older brother, and my Hobbies are flower arranging and training." I stated before turning back to normal. "Now was that so hard to do? And P.S. if you don't want someone to discover you secret hobbies don't visit the same blood flower shop every other day!"

Sasuke just Hhn'd and looked away trying to hide his blush at me knowing that he like flower arrangements.

"Okay you are seriously weird (to Sasuke) and finally you Gaki!"

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto I like keeping my secrets and dislike anyone who demanded to know them. I have I few hobbies that I don't trust anyone with and I have a dream that is a secret!"

"HEY! THAT'S NO FAIR! YOU DIDN'T TELL US ANYTHING AFTER YOU SPILLED SENSEI AND SASUKE-KUN SECRETS!" guess

"Why of course! That's the name of the game! I take it we meet at training ground seven tomorrow right? (To Kakashi)"

"Yes!"

"Okay then!" I shouted and back flipped off the ten-story building and land without a sound and took off running. Leaving everyone else in the dust.

**(STORY END!)**

**SUBJECT-XVI: AND THAT'S THE END YA DUMB BITCHES! GOOD BYE! GOOD LUCK! AND REVIEW! IF I DON'T GET SOME I WILL STOP WRITING THIS FANFICTION!**

**SUBJECT-XVI: And yes I love cliffhangers! Until next time GOOD B**


	6. Chapter 6

Suffering That Binds Us CH. 6**: Who are you?**

**SUBJECT-XVI: HI EVERYONE! Stop bitching I'm back!**

**SUBJECT-XVI: due to some unseen circumstances my last chapter (which was when I was supposed to introduce the very first and ignorant to the poles character the Naruka's harem). This one shouldn't have any problems and should happen as I foresee it to be if it doesn't well we're all fucked anyway!**

**SUBJECT-XVI: Okay let's get started! I OWN NOTHING!**

This story is about Naruka (Naruto) as she struggles with the daily battles that she must over come in order to survive each day in the Shinobi world. Bi-harem's will be involved so don't bitch. Rated M for intense and eventual Gore, Lemons, gore, lemons, language, and even more lemons.

"**Demon/summon talking/thinking"**

"Radio/Character talking/thinking"

**(STORY START! Naruka's POV 1****st**** TIME SKIP! TWO MONTHS!)**

"Again!" Kakashi shouted as we collapsed to the ground. He was having us do sprints around the entire village. And even though I was extremely easy for me. I still was putting up with the disguise of been a blond idiot even though I'm actually a red head. Gengutsu… anyway! This was like our twelfth time going round and he wanted us to do more. Guess he wanted to get in as much revenge as possible until he had to release us for the Kyuubi festival. Happy fucking birthday to me!

Fifty minutes later he finally released us. I was on my way home. When someone jumped out of an alley and slapped something onto my arm before jumping back a drawing kunai. The sound of more Kunai's and other weapons being taken out alerted me that there were others surrounding me. I attempted to just bounce away using chakra but was unable to. Well fucking shitty hell…

"Hehe! You can't get away this time demon! Ya see that? That's a chakra suppressant seal! You gonna die today!" The first guy cackled madly.

'Oh shit'

Running as fast as I could I ran about avoiding whatever the crazy fucks where throwing at me. But without chakra I knew I wouldn't last long. Fucking typical!

**(POV SWITCHED! Ino's POV!)**

I was pissed. Dad was making me stay here and mind the store instead of letting me go off to the festival. 'HE DOES THIS ALL THE TIME! HOW AM I EVER TO GET AHEAD OF FOREHEAD AND GET WITH SASUKE IF I CAN'T EVEN GO TO HIM DURING THE FESTIVAL!' I thought angrily. I heard the sound of that baka Naruto screaming as he ran past and was quickly followed by an angry mob. 'Baka probably pulled another stupid prank again. Wonder if he'll ever learn?' I thought lazily. 'He's never going a to get a girlfriend like that… though he is kind of pretty… pretty? Shouldn't he be handsome? I sure that pretty should only be used for girls… though handsome doesn't really fit… hmmm…' I thought rubbing my chin. 'Oh well!'

Three hours later dad finally came into the shop to relieve me so that I could go to the festival. 'Honestly! Why can't we just close the shop on this day?' shaking off my musing I ran down a side alley that I knew would lead to the festival. I was halfway down it when I tripped and ruined my new dress that I'd bought especially for today. Now I'd have to wear something else. Turning around I looked at what tripped me and was surprised to see a beaten and bloody Naruto curled up defensively on the ground.

"Naruto! What are you-!" my words died in my throat, as he seemed to flicker before he completely changed from the image of the annoying boy I knew so well to some strange girl… a strange girl with blood red hair…

'Hey she's HOT!' I though absentmindedly, that is before the severity of her wounds registered. 'HOLY SHIT!' grabbing the girl I scooped her up into my arms grunting at her surprising weight I all but dragged him… err… her back to the shop calling for my dad as I did I was frustrated to find him passed out from alcohol and not getting up anytime soon. Taking her to my bedroom I dropped her as gently as I could and then ran back down stairs and got the medi-kit. Back up stairs I rushed over to her and started undressing her so that I could help her.

"NO! No-no-n-no! Please don't!" she cried! At first I though she didn't want me to help her but then I realized that he… she was still asleep. Imagine my surprise when she "Lashed out" at whoever or whatever she was dreaming about screaming something about not wanting to be raped! Dear god! That would be a fate worse then death! And judging by the sounds that she was making whoever was doing it was seceding. Dear god… when she started to thrash around I did my best to hold her down and wouldn't have been able to if she kept this up much longer. I heard my door open and turned around but not stopping my work I saw my dad stagger in. apparently I been working a lot longer then I thought as it was usually a five hour time period before the old man was functional after heavy drinking.

"What the hell with all the Racket? And whoosh 'dat!" he demanded sluridly.

As quickly as I could I explained what was happening and I saw him sober up quicker then that Pervert Anko if you made fun of her precious Dango. By the time I was finished Naruto was on another binge of thrashing around.

"Hold Her down!" I ordered. "I need to heal this gash!" I'd been applying the basic first aid jutsu that someone had left on my window seal last month for all its worth. As I struggled to keep my suedo patient from dying I began to notice a greater number of scars and cut marks then there should have been. I'd once seen a veteran ninja without his shirt. He'd been captured in the war and tortured for information on an almost daily basis for four years. He hadn't even had half the scars that Naruto had… _Dear God Naruto-K-Chan! Who did this to you?_ I thought despairingly. _And why didn't you ever speak up about? All those times you limped into class… they were giving you more of these… weren't they?_

"Dear god…" I whispered as I saw the worst wound so far… it-it look as if someone had hooked trench spikes into her back and then ripped them out as brutally as possible. Summoning up as much Chakra as I could spare I poured it all into my one healing jutsu and did my best to repair the damaged flesh.

With a gasp I collapsed next to the girl satisfied that I'd done so much with my small reserves of Chakra. Looking over to the now quietly crying girl beside me. I wrapped her into a comforting embrace and fell asleep. Completely forgetting that my dad was still in the room and would probably razz me for my lover like actions. FUCK MY LIFE!

**(STORY END!)**

**SUBJECT-XVI: AND THAT'S THE END YA DUMB BITCHES! GOOD BYE! GOOD LUCK! AND REVIEW! IF I DON'T GET SOME I WILL STOP WRITING THIS FANFICTION!**

**SUBJECT-XVI: YAOI MUST DIE!**


	7. Chapter 7

Suffering That Binds Us CH. 7**: Who are you Really?**

**SUBJECT-XVI: HI EVERYONE! Stop fucking up my shit already I'm back!**

**SUBJECT-XVI: Now despite myself I find it more and more appealing to fuck with everyone. And I do mean everyone. SO LET'S GET STARTED! I OWN NOTHING!**

This story is about Naruka (Naruto) as she struggles with the daily battles that she must over come in order to survive each day in the Shinobi world. Bi-harem's will be involved so don't bitch. Rated M for intense and eventual Gore, Lemons, gore, lemons, language, and even more lemons.

"**Demon/summon talking/thinking"**

"Radio/Character talking/thinking"

**(STORY START! Naruka's POV 1****st)**

"Oh my head…" I groaned when I woke up. Much to my surprise I didn't wake up in an alley somewhere (like last time) but instead in a pleasantly painted room. When I started to get up I noticed that my arm was heavier then normal and looked down and saw that Ino was asleep and was using it as a pillow.

'She looks sooo adorable!' I thought as she scrunched up her nose in her sleep.

"She spent all afternoon the other day making sure that you were okay." A voice said from the doorway… it was her dad. "You must be pretty good friends with her that she would miss out on her precious Sasuke." Her father said sneering at the name in disgust.

"N-no, no I'm not." I said tiredly plopping back down onto the bed. "In fact… I'm pretty sure that she hates me. I wouldn't be surprised nobody else likes me."

"Well why not tell them what you really are?"

I just shook my head. "That wouldn't work either. I act like I do as a test. A test to see if that person is actually hanging out with me… as a friend not easy access. I mean if you can be okay with a loud mouth prankster then maybe they'd actually be accepting of me as I really am. I've been hurt too many times already…"

"That's not true Naruto!" Ino said she'd obviously woken up sometime during my little speech.

"Really? Tell me how would have YOU reacted if you knew I was a girl on that first day of school?" I demanded

"I would have—… Acted like a bitch…"

"Exactly!" I said with a decisive snort.

"Look I'm sorry okay? It's just that…"

"You love the one person who will probably never love you?" I asked antagonistically.

She just remained silent with her head bowed in shame.

"You know… there are other people out there?"

"Who! I've probably alienated everyone else while chasing after Sasuke!" she shouted

"Well I know someone who's not…" I said and tackled Ino with a deep Kiss.

At first she struggled against me. For like a second before wrapping me in a hug. Our kiss wasn't that long but it was still extremely breath taking.

"Why…" Ino gasped before diving in for another kiss. "I've been nothing but mean to you when we were in the Academy!"

"So?" I asked pecking her on the lips. "You were mean to Naruto… and let's be frank he's an idiot." Another kiss.

"Hmmm… what's you real name?" Ino asked a content smile on her face.

"Naruka… it's nice to finally meet you…" I said and shook her hand comically making her giggle. "Do you want to be my girlfriend?" I asked she opened her mouth to shout yes but stop when I put my finger over her lips. "But before you answer I want to tell you that even if you do become my girlfriend there may be others…" I said and smiled sadly.

"What do you mean others?" Ino asked angrily.

"What I mean is that I have a bloodline and when the council find out what do you think will happen?"

"The Clan revival act!" Ino Gasped

"Exactly!" I stated "Not that, that's a bad thing for me! It just means I can have more then one of wife (I'm lesbian) to share my insane life with!"

Ino giggled before saying. "Yeah sure I'll be in your Harem as long as you come to me first before recruiting more girls…"

"Of course (Giggle) you are my first kiss!" I said and poked her in the ribs. "Are you okay with us being together Mr. Yamanaka-san" (yes I know this isn't grammatically correct fuck off!) who had not left the room and was now standing in the doorway slack jawed. Probably either by the fact that his daughter was going to be in a harem, had been converted to lesbianism in three seconds flat, his daughter was actually in a mutual relationship, and or all of the above.

"My Daughter's a lesbian?" I asked dully.

'I guess his brain got fried' I thought with a small giggle.

"Yes daddy… I'm lesbian now…" Ino stated giggling along with me.

"I need a shower… a very, very cold one… don't do anything that I would do while I'm gone… and Naruka? You can have the flat out back…"

"HEY! THAT'S SUPPOSED TO BE MINE!" Ino yelled after her father's retreating form. "Naruka? You can have my flat out back! That way you can be near all the time. And I bet that I can think of some fun things do as well!" she said with a scorching grin.

'Don't think pervy thoughts! Don't think pervy thoughts! AW FUCK IT!'

"No! No! I just can't have your flat Ino!" I said Politely

"Oh nonsense I insist!" she said and pushed a key which she'd gotten out of her nightstand into my hand.

"Fine! But I'll pay you rent!" I said and smiled cheekily

Ino opened her mouth to refute but her dad came back in and said. "That might not be a bad Idea! You work done stairs in the shop!"

"I-aw kind of have a job already? I'm a shino-kunoichi… so…"

"You can work here when you not on missions or training how's that sound?" he said quickly. "Besides I was planning on hiring someone new anyways! Me and Ino are expanding and we were going to need extra manpower! PLEASE SAY YES! I HATE HAVING TO INTERVIEW PEOPLE!" he begged with overly large tears pouring down his face comically. I could help but laugh at him before excepting under the condition that I'd be under a henge while on the job. I didn't want people to recognize me and make the connection that I was Naruto yet. And then started giggling again when Ino's father all but worshipped me for accepting the job. Who then ran down stairs to rip off the help wanted sign before someone came in for another interview.

'I know I'm going to love it here!' I thought with a smile then got dressed and put back on my henge before kissing Ino goodbye and running off towards training ground 7 for team practice.

In the weeks to follow everyone fell in love with the new green haired brown-eyed girl at the Yamanaka flower shop.

**(STORY END!)**

**SUBJECT-XVI: AND THAT'S THE END YA DUMB BITCHES! GOOD BYE! GOOD LUCK! AND REVIEW! IF I DON'T GET SOME I WILL STOP WRITING THIS FANFICTION!**

**SUBJECT-XVI: YAOI MUST DIE!**

**SUBJECT-XVI: YURI IS AWSOME! LONG LIVE YURI!**


	8. Chapter 8

Suffering That Binds Us CH. 8**: One More Test! **

**SUBJECT-XVI: Yellow!**

**Eve: Green!**

**SUBJECT-XVI: GOD DAMN IT! SHUT UP ALREADY!**

**Eve: Sorry**

**SUBJECT-XVI: Thank you! Anyway I back with a new chapter!**

***Crowd cheers in the background at gun point***

**SUBJECT-XVI: yes! I know you love it! Okay let's get this piece of shit started there's a million things to do in only a million seconds! Let's rock! **

**SUBJECT-XVI: I OWN NOTHING BUT THE STORE LINE IN WHICH THIS AU TAKES PLACE!**

This story is about Naruka (Naruto) as she struggles with the daily battles that she must over come in order to survive each day in the Shinobi world. Bi-harem's will be involved so don't bitch. Rated M for intense and eventual Gore, Lemons, gore, lemons, language, and even more lemons.

"**Demon/summon talking/thinking"**

"Radio/Character talking/thinking"

**(STORY START! Naruka's POV 1****st)**

"I'm walking on sun shine whoa! And don't it feel great!" I sang as I practiced no one was at the training ground yet so I didn't bother to put up my henge. It would just been a waste of chakra. Not that it really would have mattered with Kiki I had almost unlimited stores of the stuff but still! No self-made rich man was ever born who wasted his cash! I sensed someone coming and started to put up my henge but stopped when I recognized the signature as Kakashi-sensei's. I had decided to let him know that I was a girl. Don't really know why… It just felt like the right thing to do with him… but I still wasn't going to show Sakura or Sasuke they hadn't past my test yet.

I heard Kakashi-sensei drop down into the clearing somewhere behind me.

"Who are you and what are you doing in my teams training ground little girl!" he demanded.

I didn't bother to turn around or even stop practicing. I simply graced him with my silence. Well not really silence I was still singing.

I felt him rush forward and put his hand on my shoulder and instantly (I reacted I didn't do it on purpose) throw him at a tree! Oops!

"Oops! Sorry sensei!" I said quietly and walked over to him and knelt next to where he slumped upsides down. "But you should know to never sneak up on a lady!" I said with a smile.

"Kushina?" Kakashi gasped

I laughed good-naturedly.

"No sensei I am not my mother…" I said smiling slightly.

"But wha-… How… why…-" he said all flustered. "Naruto… why are you dressed like a girl and what did you do to your hair?"

"Because I am a girl silly!" I stated giggling at his bewildered expression "And don't you like my hair? My girlfriend put it up like this!" I told him showing off the bob that Ino spent an hour putting up. It looked very pretty. Even though Ino was now my girlfriend she was still fawning over Sasuke though this time only pretending. We had to keep up appearances until the chuunin exams (whenever they were) so that way I can accept my new rank with a little Naruto flare. What? He may just be a mask but that didn't mean he doesn't actually exist.

"Your girl-" suddenly Kakashi blew back the force of his blood rocketing him a good eighteen feet back even with his mask.

"Perverts…" I scoffed and put up my henge when I felt the Teme approaching the training grounds.

When Sasuke arrived at the training ground he stared at our Sensei then followed the trail of blood back to me with his eyes. When he saw where it started he looked at me questioningly.

"Humph! Perverts!" I growled in reply. He just nodded in nodded in agreement then went to go sulk somewhere.

An hour later Sakura arrived took one look at our sensei (who was still passed out) and shook her head.

"Naruto… how many times do I have to tell you not to use your sexy jutsu on our sensei?" she asked playfully. I don't know why but she has become a lot more tolerable of Naruto. Even to the point of going out on a date with him. And I say him because although Naruto and me are the same person. We are also different. Guess all that time gave me an alternate personality.

"I don't know a lot?" Naruto responded dumbly. Sakura sighed I was going to let her Know about us soon. Both me and Naruto and me and Ino (who already agreed to letting Sakura into the harem) I just need more time. To make sure that she truly was ready. One more test!

**(STORY END!)**

**SUBJECT-XVI: And That's the end! I would like to thank everyone whose been giving me support and has been reading my fanfictions! Imaginary COOKIES FOR ALL OF YOU!**

**SUBJECT-XVI: YAOI MUST DIE!**


	9. Chapter 9

Suffering That Binds Us CH. 9**: Cracked**

**SUBJECT-XVI: Red Green and YELLOW! How are all of you this is SUBJECT-XVI back with more of that insanity that you all know and have come to love! To day I am here with my personal assistants who have oh so kindly agreed to help me with a little **_**experiment…**_

**PA: No we didn't! Let us go you sick fuck!**

**SUBJECT-XVI: Shut it! As I was saying let me begin with my treat while you get started on yours!**

**SUBJECT-XVI: Naruka! The stage is yours! Don't burn it down!**

**Naruka: That crazy ass dude over there owns nothing of Naruto (Whatever the heck that is) and nor will he over own anything of it. Or is it him? Hmmm.**

This story is about Naruka (Naruto) as she struggles with the daily battles that she must over come in order to survive each day in the Shinobi world. Bi-harem's will be involved so don't bitch. Rated M for intense and eventual Gore, Lemons, gore, lemons, language, and even more lemons.

"**Demon/summon talking/thinking"**

"Radio/Character talking/thinking"

**(STORY START! Naruka's POV 1****st**** PERSON 6hr. Later)**

"Damn… Kakashi must be more of a pervert than I thought… BUT SIX FUCKING HOURS AND HE'S STILL OUT! (Sighs) I need a smoke…" I sighed kicking my still incapacitated teacher again.

"NARUTO! STOP KICKING SENSEI YOU BAKA!" guess

"Hn…" why don't you try for two of two?

"Well it's obvious that sensei isn't going to wake up I guess practice is out." I said and started walking away.

"What the heck did you do to him Naruto?" Sakura asked poking sensei with a long stick.

"I don't know. I just said something about seeing to girls going at it next to my room all night. And that's (Kicks sensei again) I got!" I told her walking back over to them. "So Sakura want to go out to see a movie or something?"

"I guess." She said looking at the retreating form of Sasuke longingly. She was less fangirlish now that she's been around him for a while. But she was still holding onto the dream that Sasuke was the one for her.

**(TIME SKIP NO JUTSU!)**

Well the movie was okay… I guess. I took Sakura to see a chick flick called Pride and Prejudice. In my personal opinion the thing should have been burned but the point was that Sakura loved it and was currently trying to burn my ears off by recounting it over and over again.

It was almost midnight and I was getting very nervous. This was usually the time that I got some very rude visits from the people of the village.

We took an alley that pointed directly to Sakura's house as a short cut. We should never have taken it. Because the second I took five steps into it. The ground lit up and revealed a large network or seals designed to cut off my chakra.

"Aw damn…" I stated

Faster then I could even get those words out of my mouth three chuunins and about fifty civilians filled the alley (which now that I think about it was really more of a small street).

I was slammed into the ground with a blow from behind (not that I actually felt it a baby has a stronger punch!) and heard Sakura cry out. Forcing myself onto my knees I say that someone had punched her and was now holding her at sword point to keep her from trying to escape. I felt them put two swords on either side of my neck and press hard enough to leave a deep cut.

"Let the girl go." I stated calmly. I knew that they where going to kill me. I could smell it in their skin. My death wasn't something that Sakura needed to see. And knowing these types of pigs they would probably rape her before leaving her lying next to my corps.

My answer was a blow from behind.

I could hear the civilians in the background screaming for my death. But it was something that one of the chuunins started to do that made my blood run ice could. The chuunin holding Sakura started to grab and grope at her. Then punch her again when she knocked his hand away.

"Those who sympathize with Demons deserve to die in front of them!" he intoned solemnly and brought his sword around to lop off her head.

"NO!" I shouted and charged forward. Effectively severing the main arteries in my neck. I pushed Sakura out of the way and took the blow to the ribs.

CRACK! Came the sound as my ribs fractured under the pressure that was behind the blow.

I was fading out. Losing to much blood has a tendency to do that. Not that I cared. I had to protect Sakura! I had never taken a life from any of the civilians that ever attacked me but putting one of my precious people in danger and that is taking it too far!

"**You all… want a… demon? Fine… I'LL SHOW YOU A DEMON!"** I roared and felt the years of anger, pain, alienation, suffering, the beatings, and everything else that they'd ever done to me come roaring out with a feral gleam.

**(POV CHANGED! SAKURA'S POV! IT'S GO TIME BITCHES!)**

'NARUTO!' I thought in shock as I watched him shred his arteries! I was shocked when he pushed me out of the way and took the blow that I never knew was coming break his ribs.

I was sooooo confused. Last thing that I remembered was having fun on our date together. How had things gone so wrong so fast? Now Naruto was kneeling in front of me. In pain and bleeding out. For some reason he was flickering and his voice was fluctuating between the raspy one that I've know for so long and a higher smoother and more feminine tone. With each flicker I could see the image of a Red headed girl with beautifully blue eyes. Eyes that where so fully of pain.

"**You all… want a… demon? Fine… I'LL SHOW YOU A DEMON!" **Naruto screamed as his visage stopped on that of the red headed girl. She suddenly caught fire and seemed to burn away and in her place stood the most beautifully and deadliest thing that I have ever seen in my life.

**(STORY END!)**

**SUBJECT-XVI: AND THAT'S THE END YA DUMB BITCHES! I will continue my torture- I Mean experimentation later! Good-bye! Now get out! And leave a review while you're at it.**


	10. Chapter 10

Suffering That Binds Us CH. 10**: Demons Unleashed**

**SUBJECT-XVI: Hi how and here we GO! Another boat of insanity is about to unfold right into your room by way of your technology!**

**Eve: yippee! (Sarcastically)**

**SUBJECT-XVI: Oh! Who asked you! Anyway let's get this started before someone decides to try and oh I don't know! TRY TO SET ME ON FIRE AGAIN!**

**Eve: I already said sorry…**

**SUBJECT-XVI: Whatever let's just get this thing started!**

**SUBJECT-XVI: Now despite myself I find it more and more appealing to fuck with everyone. And I do mean everyone. SO LET'S GET STARTED! I OWN NOTHING!**

**SUBJECT-XVI: OH AND P.S.! THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS DEATH AND YURI ACTION! WANT TO READ? GOOD FOR YOU!**

This story is about Naruka (Naruto) as she struggles with the daily battles that she must over come in order to survive each day in the Shinobi world. Bi-harem's will be involved so don't bitch. Rated M for intense and eventual Gore, Lemons, gore, lemons, language, and even more lemons.

"**Demon/summon talking/thinking"**

"Radio/Character talking/thinking"

**(STORY START! NO POV 1****st)**

Out of the ashes of Naruto's body rose a beautiful woman. She had long dark hair and a figure that practically screamed wild in bed. She wore a long black robe with a crimson rose print that followed the contours of her body. She was a pale white that enhanced her beauty and had deep crimson eyes. Out of her back came two black angel-like wings that fluttered ever so slightly. From her lower back a long and heavily armed tail that was tipped with a blade (Thing xenomorphs from AVP). She was incredibly beautiful. Her gentle features a small smile already seemed to be tugging at her lips also enhanced this beauty. But all her gentleness seemed to simply melt from her face as she gazed at the bastards around her. The one's who had dared to harm her host and precious person. Out of her long sleeves twin katanas that looked to be made of thorns.

"**HOW DARE YOU!" **she roared crimson eyes blazing with intense hatred for those around her. **"PRAY TO THE GODS THAT MADE YOU, FOR THIS DAY YOUR EXISTANCE SHALL BE UNDONE!"**

The ninja and civilians around the thing that was once the Uzumaki cowered in fear at the woman. Immense waves of KI (killing Intent) were pulsing from her body causing a couple of the civilians to suffocate on there own fear. The only one during all this that wasn't affected was Sakura. Even though she to was cowering it wasn't because of the KI that was coming off the thing that had been her friend. No it was because she feared what he (She still doesn't get the Naruto's a boy) would do once he was done with the ones that had attacked them and unleashed this scantily clad demon.

The demon let out an immensely powerful roar that cracked the building around them before she vanished in a blur of speed.

"**Quiet goes the lamb as it is lead to the slaughter… and so you to shall go quietly,"** the demons' voice said quietly from all directions at the same time. What Sakura noticed was that the demon sounded almost said that she was going to do what she was about to do.

_**THUD! thud!**_

Looking up Sakura saw that eighteen of the attackers (The chuunin included) dropped down dead with the heads following closely after.

The surviving members all screamed in fear some even screaming for the Anbu. But no Anbu came. If truth be told they were all handing over money to Kakashi who had predicted that Naruto would finally snap and hit back at the villagers. The Hokage was the one who had to give up the most cash.

Seeing that the ones who were supposed to protect them from the demon brat had abandoned them a few tried to flee and were minced for their efforts.

Sakura looked around at the slowly mounting bodies and felt that she should feel something for the people around her. But she couldn't. No matter how hard she tried she couldn't feel anything for the dead and soon to be dead that were around her. This feeling of nothingness scared her the most.

The was a sickeningly wet cutting sound and Sakura glanced up and saw that the demon was holding a woman up by her throat and had stabbed her in the abdomen.

"**For your crimes against the innocent. You shall never again have children until I see fit to allow you them again."** She said and removed her claws from the woman's body the wound magically resealing itself. **"Go and be grateful that my host has spared you. Tell others of this if it pleases you. And know this, that through your actions as a village in the daily tormenting of the child whom you have called a demon have given birth to me."** The woman stood up shakily and walked away but was stopped by the demons hand on her shoulder. The woman immediately froze up like expecting to be slaughter after having tasted freedom. The demon slowly turned the woman around. When the woman looked up she saw that the demon was crying. Crying… and was further shocked when it rapped her into a hug.

"**I had not wanted any of this to for come. But the hurting of the innocent in a fight that was not her own was something that I could never permit. Please… I don't want this to come again…" **the demon whispered quietly and released the girl.

She stood there for a second before she collapsed and transformed back to the red headed girl.

Sakura stood perfectly still for a couple of seconds more before approaching the downed girl. She had angry red scars (that were quickly lightening and fading) where Naruto had cut himself in his bid to save her.

"Naruto?" She asked softly in disbelief.

The figure beneath her mumbled and tossed and turned for a little bit before settling down again.

Sakura stood up and puzzled over what to do for a second. She couldn't take Naruto (or whoever it was) to her house. Her parents all but throw Naruto out when he'd been over once.

The proverbial light bulb light over Sakura's head when she remembered that Ino's house wasn't that far away.

Using her freakish strength Sakura carried the heavier then she would have believed Naruto to her X-friend's house.

**(Sakura focalization POV 3****rd**** person)**

Sakura stood in front of Ino's shop and used her head to knock on the door seeing as it was taking all her strength to keep the human bolder from crashing into the floor.

"Damn it whoever you are! You need to watch your weight!" grumbled Sakura who was surprised when the sleeping figure grumbled back.

"Wearing weights… silver bracelets…"

Ino walked out about ten seconds later and immediately glared at Sakura (She had to keep appearances up) before her attention switched to the unconscious form of Naruka.

"Naruka!" Ino shouted in surprise then her glared doubled onto Sakura. "What did you do to Naruka-chan!"

"Me? Nothing! Iwasenjoyingmy date withNaruto andwe attacked and thenher transformed to her then some other woman and after the other woman killedmost of the people afterattacked she changed back into the girl! That the truth I swear!" Sakura said rapidly. It was to the point where all that Ino really understood were the words Date and Attacked.

"Oh! You were on your date and Naruto changed into this girl after the attack! Is that what you were trying to tell me?" Ino asked. Sakura nodded her head. "Well come inside I'm sure that Naruka will explain everything after she wakes up!" Ino said cheerfully, but then her expression darkened considerably. "Even if I have to drag her ass through a bed of broken glass to get the answers! Any ways I'll call your parents and say that you're spending the night or something and we'll wait for Naruka over there, to get up. It should only take like an hour or two!"

**(An hour or two later! Naruka's POV 1****st**** person!)**

"Ow! I feel like I was hit with a wrecking ball… what the heck happened?"

"Oh nothing you only killed a bunch of civilians that were going to kill you then rape Sakura. Transformed into a demon (Apparently). Spared one of the nut jobs that tried to kill you and finally inadvertently showed Sakura that you're actually a girl when you lost consciousness." Ino said stepping into my line of sight.

"You make it sound simple…" I said softly. "How many?" I asked feeling depression set in. "How many lives did I needlessly take?" I could hold in my tears and began to sob my heart out, hanging my head in shame as Ino told me the number. 57! I murdered 57 civilians! I didn't matter that they were trying to kill me! They were still people that I'd sworn to protect!

I felt my depression hit an all time low.

"**Sorry little sister… but I could not let the attacks continue this time… they would have hurt one of our precious ones."** I heard my self-born demon whisper quietly into my mind.

"Tequila (That's what I'd decided to name her) I know why you did it I… I just need to be alone right now okay? I will talk with you later okay?"

"**Okay sister… don't do anything too stupid while I am away now!"** she said teasingly making a smile tug at my lips.

"**The Kit's right kit! Don't do anything stupid!"** giggled Kiki.

Feeling loads better I looked up at my current girlfriend and gave her a small smile to let her know I was all right now.

"Where's Sakura? I'm sure she's all confused right now."

"Down the hall. I explained as much as I could… though I kept out the part about the Kyuubi's presence in your body. And was that her? The demon that fought for you?"

I shook my head. "No that was a demon born of this villages hate and stupidity. Her name's Tequila and she see me as her younger sister kind of." I said softly per my usual tone of voice the whole loud-mouthed idiot was solely Naruto.

Ino nodded her head in understanding.

"Does she know about you and me yet?" I asked curiously

"Yep!" Ino said nodding her head happily. "Did she past your test yet?"

"Yeah only thing left now is to ask her to join…"

"Ask who to join what?" asked Sakura barging into the room.

I sighed this is going to be a long night for some reason… I can feel it in my bones.

**(Time Skippy NO JUTSU!)**

Well Sakura accepted and we were currently in my house having a mini party and just having a good time. It was nice not having to watch the Yellow haired Idiot running around and making me act like an idiot.

Sakura seemed to be adjusting to my quietness somewhat okay. Not that Ino was doing much better but hey! That's all right!

We were now playing twister in my living room. God I hate that game.

"WHOA!" Ino shouted (who happened to be at the top of our twisted pile. Great… timber!

Ino fell and all of us followed, with us landing in some very awkward positions.

Ino landed with her head in my tits, Sakura landed with her mouth on mine. We all lay there for a moment in shock before Sakura's eyes rolled back in pleasure and started kissing me. Ino not one to be out done started to play with my tits. I felt my toes start to curl at their combined ministrations took there toll on me. Fighting the pleasure I kiss Sakura back while grabbing at Ino's tits. I heard them both moan and pleasure. I wanted to keep going but logic temporally won out and I pushed them away.

Nah I'm lying through my teeth.

"Let's take this to bed shall we?" I asked innocently. Sakura and Ino looked at each other for a second before bolting off me and shooting towards my bedroom door leaving me with nothing but a trail of their clothes to follow. I giggled then started to drool a little at the mental image of Sakura and Ino Rubbing against each other as they fought to get to my room first.

I'm pretty sure that if I were a guy I would of dropped dead right there from testosterone poisoning or something.

When I opened the door to my room it was pitch black. It was so dark that even the light that was coming in from behind me didn't make a dent into it.

"I have a very bad idea about this…" I whispered silently and before I could act to sets of hands shot out and dragged me inside. I was making a half-hearted act of trying to get away. It was more for show then anything else.

I quickly found myself striped of all clothing and found two bare bodies rubbing against mine. I felt one of them pulling at my face and quickly found a set of lips against mine. They tasted like peaches. Definitely Ino… I felt someone else pull at my face. Probably Sakura, when I tasted cherries I knew that it was definitely Sakura. Grasping them both in various places that I'd found to be quiet… stimulating I found myself quickly loosing touch with reality as they rubbed back… dear god what heaven…

**(STORY END!)**

**SUBJECT-XVI: AND THAT'S THE END DUMB BITCHES! GOOD BYE AND REVIEW OR I KILL ONE CAT GIRL EVER HOUR I DO NOT RECEIVE ONE! SAVE THE CAT GIRLS!**


	11. Chapter 11

Suffering That Binds Us CH. 11**: Girls Only**

**SUBJECT-XVI: Yolo I am back! After a long gap from spring break it is time to drive you all insane AGAIN! YES THAT IS RIGHT PEOPLE ALL THAT MONEY THAT YOU SPENT ON A PSYCHIATRIST WAS JUST A WASTE OF MONEY!**

**SUBJECT-XVI: Anywho this chapter will be pure Yuri and will not really contain anything pertaining to the story and plot. If you don't want to read some of the hottest shit ever created by man, THEN GO SIT IN A CORNER AND THINK ABOUT YOUR LIFE!**

**SUBJECT-XVI: Anyway! HI ho let's go! I own nothing! Not even then shirt on my back or my mental stability!**

This story is about Naruka (Naruto) as she struggles with the daily battles that she must over come in order to survive each day in the Shinobi world. Bi-harem's will be involved so don't bitch. Rated M for intense and eventual Gore, Lemons, gore, lemons, language, and even more lemons.

"**Demon/summon talking/thinking"**

"Radio/Character talking/thinking"

**(STORY START! NARUKA'S POV 1****st)**

I could feel their hot breath along different places of my body as they worked me over. I'd been on my way to seventh heaven just with the thought of their naked bodies near mine. But to feel them moving about on me was just plain out murder on my body. I was so bad… and hot… that I could practically feel rivers of "My love juice" running off my body.

"Ooooooooooooooooooooooooohhhhhhhhh!" I groaned in pleasure as I felt Ino latch onto one of my breast while Sakura started to diddle with my vagina.

Not one to be idle I worked over Sakura with my right hand and pulled Ino in closer with my left and using my knee to rub her soaking wet pussy.

"Hmmmmm…" Ino and Sakura groaned in falsetto with each other and expressed their pleasure of my actions by speeding up theirs.

I felt like I was going to explode as their combined urgings on my body to make me climax reached an all time high. I wanted to release so badly but I wouldn't quite yet. I wanted to go along with my girlfriends. I wasn't really sure if I was going to be able to function if were to cum right now.

I heard Sakura whimper slightly as I injected another finger into her pussy. On an unspoken word both me and Ino instantly switched so that the heat was no longer on me but was now on our cheery blossom.

"Hmm. AH!" she cried as our joint attacks brought her to the edge extremely quickly but just before she reached to point of orgasmic beauty I tackled Ino and worked her over.

"Together!" I gasped as I felt Ino Insert a couple of fingers into me and by the sounds that Sakura was making I was sure that she was getting the same treatment.

"Together!" they both yelled in bliss as all three of us reached nirvana

"INO, SAKURA, NARUKA!" we shouted each other's name at the top of our lungs as we felt the sense searing effects of our joint orgasms.

"That (Pant, pant) was amazing!" I gasped smiling brightly. Ino and Sakura just nodded their heads. Suddenly a thought came to my head and I groaned in annoyance.

"What is it? What is wrong?" Ino asked concerned

"I'm going to have to change my sheets again!" I said with the biggest pout I could muster with my failing energy.

Sakura giggled and snuggled in closely before falling to sleep. Me and Ino shared a look that said typical before grinning like a mad women. Pulling Ino closer into my grasp I kissed her good night (just a light peck on the lips) before pulling both my girls closer around myself before I let myself be carried in the arms of Morpheus off to dreamland with my two favorite people.

**(STORY END!)**

**SUBJECT-XVI: And that's that! Yes I know short chapter but come on! A guy can only think so much about how ya'll lesbians do your thing! It's not like I get to see that shit all that often! Though if anyone were offering a free show I would definitely go! Anyway ya'll know the drill review and you make me a happy man. Don't and I hunt you down and force you to watch as I KILL ONE CAT-GIRL! SAVE THE CAT-GIRLS PEOPLE! BYE!**


	12. Chapter 12

Suffering That Binds Us CH. 12**: Owning the Emo**

**SUBJECT-XVI: I HAVE RETURNED! Yes that is right people I'm back and better then ever! Insanity can't hold me down! Anyway let's get started! I have currently locked Eve in a swinger house with a bunch of lesbians because she just kept getting on my fucking nerves.**

**SUBJECT-XVI: But don't worry I'll let her out in a couple of hours! She's bi anyway so I'm sure that she'll enjoy herself.**

**SUBJECT-XVI: I OWN NOTHING! SUE ME AND ALL YOU'LL GET IS THE LINT IN MY POCKET! I have no job. (X_X) It makes me very sad.**

This story is about Naruka (Naruto) as she struggles with the daily battles that she must over come in order to survive each day in the Shinobi world. Bi-harem's will be involved so don't bitch. Rated M for intense and eventual Gore, Lemons, gore, lemons, language, and even more lemons.

"**Demon/summon talking/thinking"**

"Radio/Character talking/thinking"

**(STORY START! NO POV!****)**

"Target spotted… Pink Banshee move into position"

"I'm already here. You ready Mr. Freeze?"

"Ready! Tequila you in position yet?"

"BITCH I'VE BEEN IN POSITION! Now hurry up! I want to have sex with Sakura again!"

"Tequila stop teasing the Emo! Pink banshee stop drooling!"

"Yes sir!"

"Fuck you!"

"Target is in position!"

"Good… spring the Trap!"

"MEOOOOOOOOOOWWWWW!"

"Trap successful!"

"Good! Tequila collect the target!"

"Aw why do I always gotta do it?"

"Because you're the only one she doesn't maul"

"Pooh! I new I shouldn't have let the emo talk me into carrying her!"

**(POV CHANGED! NARUKA'S POV!)**

"Are you ready Tora-chan?" I whispered to my small charge. Who nodded her head in agreement.

She may have been a cat but she was a smart cat, and it tortured me so to have to watch her be practically smothered by the fat assed woman who owned her. So over the past month I had secretly trained Tora-chan in the way of using henges and bunshins so that we could fake out the fat lady.

"TORA-KUN!" screamed the fat lady when we walked into the mission room with Tora in hand. The stupid bitch actually thought that Tora was a boy. 'Guess she doesn't know much about biology' I thought to myself before I was forced into a wall because of an over zealous fatass.

As she practically smothered Tora I watched with mild amusement as the Cat made the necessary hand signs to make a dead looking shadow clone and use a transfer jutsu to escape her mistresses evil clutches.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed her royal fatness as she realized that her cat had suffocated in her arms. She looked down at the body sadly for a moment before throwing it out the window and calling her minders who brought with them another cat, which she immediately began to smother as she walked out.

"Okay you can come out now Tora-chan!" I called out when I heard the fat ass leave the tower and get into her carriage.

From above Tora fell onto my head (she'd been hanging onto the roof)

"AH! IT'S A DEMON! IT CAME BACK TO LIFE!" shouted Sasuke girlishly (He hates Cats) jumping onto a chair away from me.

"Naruka… How?" began Kakashi

"Is she alive? And yes despite what everyone thinks Tora is a girl. Well I taught her shadow clones, henges, and replacement jutsu! She's a really fast learner!" I replied smiling happily as I removed the hideous pink ribbon from her ear and replace it with a royal blue caller with a silver bell on it, which I placed around her neck.

"You like you new caller Tora-chan?" I asked hugging her gently.

"Meow!" she replied happily before crawling out of my arms and settled down on my head for a nap.

"So I take it your keeping her?" as jiji

"OF COURSE! Who wouldn't want a jutsu knowing, gennin mauling, super stealthy cat partner as a pet!" I exclaimed petting my new partner on the head lovingly.

Jiji and Kakashi-sensei just sighed with a look on their faces that said. "We are all royally screwed" on it.

Of course my maniacal laughter probably wasn't helping their vote of confidence any.

Together with my new partner I through myself out the window and charged forward towards the ground cackling all the way. Once on the ground I took off to go train together we would be able to rule the world! Nah it's too troublesome.

**(STORY END!)**

**SUBJECT-XVI: AND THAT'S THE END DUMB BITCHES! GOOD BYE AND REVIEW OR I KILL ONE CAT GIRL EVER HOUR I DO NOT RECEIVE ONE! SAVE THE CAT GIRLS!**


	13. Chapter 13

Suffering That Binds Us CH. 13**: A Forever Binding Contract**

**SUBJECT-XVI: Hello all you greedy bastards I'm back with a brand new chapter for STBU (If you can't figure what that means then just go die) for all who love this story!**

**SUBJECT-XVI: thought in all honesty I can't see why I. My writing's a piece of shit and the story is usually full of holes but hey! That's just my opinion. After all an artist is never satisfied by his work.**

**SUBJECT-XVI: Anyway I'm getting off subject! Here's the next chapter! I DON'T EVEN OWN THE AIR I BREATHE!**

This story is about Naruka (Naruto) as she struggles with the daily battles that she must over come in order to survive each day in the Shinobi world. Bi-harem's will be involved so don't bitch. Rated M for intense and eventual Gore, Lemons, gore, lemons, language, and even more lemons.

"**Demon/summon talking/thinking"**

"Radio/Character talking/thinking"

**(STORY START! NARUKA'S POV 1****st)**

"COME ON TORA-CHAN!" I called to my cat. It had been approximately a week ever since I got her and she proved to be an invaluable ally not only for her ability to mold chakra but the fact that I could point to her and it would take Mr. high and mighty Uchiha down (if only temporarily) a few pegs.

"Meow!" she chimed and jumped onto her favorite resting spot… my head…

"Ready for your mission team seven?" jiji asked laxedly sitting in his chair.

When we all nodded our assuredness he started to list the missions.

"Okay! You can walk the _Inuzuka dogs, restock the _Yamanaka flower sh-"

"NO! I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF THESE GOD DAMNED D RANK MISSIONS! I NEED SOMETHING MORE CHALLENGING I DEMAND A HIGH RANKING MISSION OR I'LL GO ALL APE SHIT AND GIVE THE BIGGEST GOD DAMNED PILE OF PAPERWORK THAT HAS EVER BEEN RECORDED IN THE ENTIRE FUCKING HISTORY OF THE WORLD!" I shouted finally fed up with fucking D ranked missions.

**(POV SWITCHED! Suratobi's POV!)**

I felt myself begin to pale. I new Naruka and if there was one thing that she excelled at was making good on her promises. That and she had already broken the record five times consecutively. Dear kami the paper!

**(POV SWITCHED BACK!)**

'Good he Knows that I'm not playing' I though cackling evil to emphasize my point. I kid you not I have never seen a man jump higher or move faster ever before.

"SeNd IN THe ClienT P-please!" jiji shouted his voice cracking ridiculously as he tried to keep his pile of work from growing large as if sensing my intentions.

'Heh… I'm an evil bitch.' I thought to myself.

The client was a sight to see. Can we say old drunk! Jeez I swear the smell of him alone shaved three years off my life! Well at least he can walk. I'd hate to hav-… never mind.

"Uhh? Jiji? I think we should wait until tomorrow before going on this mission." I said sweat dropping at our past out client.

"Agreed" he stated before dismissing us and telling us to be at the mission room first thing in the morning.

?LINE BREAKY THING!

I sighed contently as I laid in the mental representation of a bed that was in my mind. To my left one very passed out Kiki laid, her bare legs tangled up in the bed sheets and with my own legs. 'I can't believe that she's actually mine!' I thought happily. Ever since I met her I've wanted her. She was just so beautiful… she was the first girl I'd ever wanted to share my life with… 'Hmph! My typical luck that I had to get the shit beat out of me to get her!' I thought with a halfhearted angry face. I tried to hold it but it just burst at seams when Kiki turned over in her sleep. She apparently had a habit of making mewing sounds when she sleeps. She was just so adorable, and incredibly deadly. But I was still glad the way everything turned out for her and me. We both got something that we'd wanted for a long time… each other.

**(MISTICK MIND FUCK TECHIQUE! FLASH BACK ALLUSION!)**

"Kiki! Hello? Where are you girl!" I shouted out as I looked around the house in the forest that represented my mined. "Hello? Come on! I know you're here! It's not like you can leave the seal!" I shouted while still searching the house. Something wasn't right. I could tell that much. The house which I designed to always have a happy and vibrant feel to it, suddenly felt sad and depressing.

Coming to the door marked Kiki's with written in big ass letters across it "STAY OUT OF MY ROOM NARUKA!" ignoring the sign that was there for my obvious health benefits I pushed the door open.

The room which was usually a bright and happy (If a little sadistic looking) room was now dark and foreboding. What little red that was visible looked like it had the consistency of blood.

"Kiki?" I asked cautiously looking around for her like mad.

"Go away" came the croaked reply from one of the corners of the room.

"Kiki? What's wrong baby?" I asked moving towards the form that was my friend and secret crush.

"Just leave me alone!" she shouted pushing me away.

"NO! Kiki what wrong!" I asked concerned trying to pull her into my arms like I was used to doing with her. She'd always wanted me to hold her no matter what even if she'd been trying to kill me seconds before. Kiki not wanting for me to hug her was like Choji suddenly saying he hated food and was going on a diet.

"Just leave me alone…" she sobbed pushing me away. "I hate you! Leave me!"

Struggling for my prize pushed back and pulled her into a hug. "Kiki… come on girl talk to me…" I whispered in her ear.

"I just wanted you…" she began haltingly like her own voice was betraying her. "But I should have known that a demon like me could never be loved…" she sobbed not fighting me as I turned her around.

"Hey… look at me…" I whispered softly pulling up her face to like at mine. "What's wrong? What is it that you're trying to tell me?" I asked softly hoping to kami that she was trying to tell me what I hoped for, what I longed for…

"I… I loved you Naruka… but I should have known better… after all what human could love a demon?" she asked bitterly and tried to push me away again.

"You stupid girl!" I said with a chuckle and pulled closer to me. "I do love you…" I whispered to her like it was a secret looking around conspiritably. "Don't tell nobody though! It's a secret!" I told her stupefied face acting very childish and innocent despite the fact that in the real world I'd just had sex for the first time with my girlfriends.

As if to emphasized my point that I loved her I pulled her in close and kissed her sweetly on the lips.

"You have no idea how long that I have waited to hear you say those words to me Kiki. I have loved you ever since we first met. And I will continue to love you until I am forced to surrender my life to Kami and even then, I will continue to love you along with my future wives." I said solemnly standing up only to kneel down in front of her on one knee. Summoning the image of the ring that I have been forging for her in the real world for the day when I figure out how to safely release her.

"Will you Kiki fox empress of the Kyuubi no Kitsune clan be marry me and be with me and any other spouse that I may take for the rest of our lives together?" I asked slipping the ring on her finger.

"Yes… OH DEAR KAMI YES!" she cried tackling me and kissing me all over. "Yes…"

"Good" I said with a smile

**(STORY END!)**

**SUBJECT-XVI: SAY AW FOR THE HAPPY COUPLE! GOOD BYE AND REVIEW!**


End file.
